¿Quién es el monstruo?
by Nenufar-chan
Summary: Siento mis ojos pesados, ya no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, creo que hasta ya estoy tirado en el suelo. Odio esto. Y odio no poder hacer nada para impedirlo. ¿Cómo impides que el espíritu del Kelpie que habita en ti no salga en la noche?


Oh por Dios, lo terminé :D jajaja Espero les guste Al fin pude escribir un poco :3 Bien, sin mucho más que decir excepto esto:

-Blablabla-: Cuando hablan.

 _"Blablabla":_ Cuando Kurama habla en la mente de Naruto.

Blablabla: Narración dependiendo del punto de vista de la persona que se menciona arriba :)

 **Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto especial: Halloween del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **¿Quién es el monstruo?**

Una maldición. No, quizás no. Serviría para salvar a nuestro pueblo.

 _"_ _Ni lo pienses."_ Contestó una voz en mi cabeza. Oh rayos, el sol está haciendo su acto de cierre. No quiero. No quiero que sea de noche. Mi instinto me obliga a estar cerca del lago. No, más bien es porque no quiero estar cerca del pueblo y el lago es lo más alejado posible de todas las personas.

Siento mis ojos pesados, ya no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, creo que hasta ya estoy tirado en el suelo. Odio esto. Y odio no poder hacer nada para impedirlo. ¿Cómo impides que el espíritu del Kelpie que habita en ti no salga en la noche? Todavía estoy un poco consciente, eso quiere decir que todavía no ha anochecido por completo, espero que nadie se acerque a este lugar.

—Ayuda. —rayos, esto no debería pasar, ¿a qué niña se le ocurre perderse en la noche en medio de este maldito bosque? Deberías de alejarte. Eso me gustaría decirle. " _Cállate."_ Escuché otra vez en mi mente. Seguía luchando por que no tomara mi cuerpo, cada noche lo hacía y me parecía imposible hasta ahora. Maldita sea. Mis ojos se cerraron y ya no recuerdo nada más. Excepto una risa escalofriante que se escapaba por mi boca. El Kelpie ya había tomado mi cuerpo. Mejor conocido por los pueblerinos como Kyubi.

Se transformaba en lo que deseaba, incluso en ocasiones utilizaba mi cuerpo, por eso la mayoría del pueblo me temía. Pero sus transformaciones más habituales eran las de un caballo negro de hermoso parecer para atraer la atención, o un zorro de nueve colas para cumplir su objetivo, aniquilar. Quise llevarme bien con él y llegar a un "trato" pero el odio que él tenía era inmenso, se llamaba a sí mismo la oscuridad pura. Pero pienso que no es así, quizás hubo un tiempo en el que fue tratado mal y ahí fue cuando empezó todo. Por eso quiero salvarle. Ahora sí, ya no tengo la consciencia para pensar. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

—Que dolor de cabeza. —dije mientras "desperté". Siempre era lo mismo todas las mañanas, pero unas eran peores que otras. _"Ya es de día, maldita sea no pude divertirme mucho"._ La voz en mi cabeza nunca guarda silencio, excepto cuando decide en momentos del día que ya es hora de su siesta. Iba a abrir mis ojos pero recordé que muchas veces veía lo que había pasado, y créanme, no es bonito ver algo así.

 _"_ _Oh, quieres que te lo cuente supongo."_ —Ni se te ocurra. —contesté al aire, aunque sabía que él entendería eso, más bien, todo lo que pienso o hablo él también lo siente. _"Si quieres saber, no hay un cuerpo enfrente de ti, me lo lleve para otro lugar."_ Abrí los ojos con miedo, pero exactamente lo que dijo eso era, no había ningún cuerpo tirado enfrente de mí, volví a cerrar mis ojos. Me sentía cansado, de seguro utilizo mi cuerpo y no uno de los suyos. Ahora que mi mente pensaba mejor, estaba mojado, quizás entro al lago. Oh, ya entendí porque no hay nada en la tierra.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Se encuentra herido? —escuché una voz de una joven. Qué bueno que es de día.

— ¿A quién le hablas Hina-chan? —escuché otra vez a lo lejos. Y más pasos venían hacía donde me encontraba. En serio me miraba tan mal para que se preocuparan. Más bien, para que no supieran quién era yo.

—Disculpe, ¿está consciente? —escuché muy cerca de mi oído. Abrí los ojos de repente y vi a una joven de mi edad, de cabello azulado y ojos perla. Llevaba tiempos de no ver una humana. Esperen, yo soy humano, la cosa que está dentro de mí no lo es. Pero creo que me entienden. La vi con duda. — ¿Ha estado inconsciente? —su cara cambio a la de sorpresa. —Tiene sangre en sus manos. ¡Sakura! —gritó. Una risa resonó en mi cabeza. Me senté y vi mis manos con incredulidad. No podía ser cierto. Yo no me caí, no me paso nada a mí, esa no era mi sangre. Unas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por mi mente. Depende de su estado de ánimo me las enseñaba o las dejaba pasar.

Después de quedar inconsciente tomo mi cuerpo, pero no se transformó, pero mis ojos cambiaron a un color rojo. La niña se acercó pensando que era un simple humano.

—Sabe… ¿usted sabe dónde está la entrada para el pueblo? —preguntó con temor incluido en su voz. Él le di una sonrisa, que más que calmarla le provocó miedo.

—Claro pequeña. —respondió con una voz profunda y ronca. —La entrada para el infierno al menos. —dijo para luego transformarse en un caballo negro, la niña se le quedo viendo, y esta vez como que estuviera hechizada se acercó a él para poder acariciarlo, esa era su manera de asesinar a los niños pequeños. Se agachó para que se subiera a su lomo y así lo hizo. La engaño como una vil serpiente. La llevó al lago y cayó en el lago junto con ella. Volvió a transformarse en mí y ella salió de su enseñoramiento. Trató de salir del agua pero ya estaba en lo profundo del lago. Unas garras aparecieron alrededor de mis manos y comenzó a atacarla, llenándose de sangre y de las entrañas de la niña. Si no fuera por el agua podría escuchar sus gritos. Pero ahí estaba su rostro de desesperación y después la soledad en sus ojos. El crudo vacío en sus ojos. Salí del agua, o salió no sé cómo decirlo ya, y esperó a que alguien más llegará. Y para suerte no fue así. No quería cargar con otra alma más.

Las imágenes desaparecieron y él aviso que se iría a dormir, que las personas de afuera hacían mucho ruido. Reaccione.

—Oye, ¿estás consciente? —escuché una voz varonil, muchos jóvenes estaban a mi alrededor esperando una respuesta mía. Vi la sangre de mis manos. La cara de desesperación de la niña muerta por mis manos, mas no por mí voluntad. Recordé la cara de muchas de otras personas que el Kelpie se había atrevido a mostrarme, no eran mis malditos recuerdos, eran los suyos, ¿por qué se atrevía a mostrármelos? Y no recuerdo más. Pienso que me desmaye. Recordar todo eso definitivamente no es bueno para mi salud. Oh pero si recuerdo algo.

—Llevémoslo a mi casa. —dijo la joven de cabello azulado. Sólo espero despertar antes de que anochezca.

 **Pov Hinata.**

— ¿Estás segura? —me preguntó Neji-nissan.

—Está mal herido y mojado, tenemos que llevarlo a algún lugar. —contesté para luego ver la cara de todos, la cual era de duda por tener que llevarlo a una de nuestras casas.

—Deberíamos de llevarlo a la casa de Iruka y Kakashi-sensei. —dijo Sakura al ver que nadie mencionaba nada para hacer. —Es la más cercana y ellos sabrán que hacer. —Todos accedimos a eso, de paso porque era una excelente idea. Kiba y Chouji lo llevaban en sus hombros arrestando un poco los pies del joven. Me pregunto qué haría a esas horas de la mañana en ese lugar.

Llegamos a la casa de Kakashi-sensei e Iruka y entramos avisando que llevábamos a alguien. Acabábamos de mudarnos ahí, bueno, no por mucho tiempo, sólo estábamos para investigar algunas cosas de Escocia, y ellos dos eran nuestros profesores encargados de vigilarnos. Lo llevamos a un cuarto y comenzaron a revisarlo. Tenía un extraño tatuaje en su estómago, si no vi mal, Kakashi-sensei se asombró por eso pero no menciono nada. Al momento en el que lo iban a revisar para ver si estaba herido de alguna parte él despertó, más rápido de lo que esperábamos.

 **Pov Naruto.**

¿Sabían que no puedo morir? Lo intenté cuando era pequeño y ya no soportaba que me trataran mal las personas del pueblo. Pero nada sucedió, al final el Kelpie me salvó. Esa fue la primera vez que lo conocí. Supongo que me salvo porque vivía en mí y tampoco quería morir él, al menos eso pienso. No es que lo hayamos hablado alguna vez, y no es que quiera recordar cosas del pasado.

Sentí como una corriente de energía recorría en mi cuerpo y desperté de repente, estaba en un cuarto. Los mismo jóvenes de la vez pasada estaban ahí, además de dos adultos, uno tapaba su boca y un ojo. Me di cuenta que me habían quitado la camisa, mi tatuaje se veía, no sé si tomarlo como uno, siempre lo he tenido.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté viendo al adulto presente.

—Estás en nuestra casa. Te desmayaste, aunque sorpresivamente te has despertado muy rápido. ¿Tienes alguna herida? —me preguntó, aunque sentía que era el único que sabía quién era de verdad por la manera en la que me dijo todo eso, aunque no había ningún resentimiento en él o algo parecido.

—No. Supongo que sólo en las manos me paso algo. —dije para luego verlas, al menos ya no tenía sangre en ellas. Me senté en la cama y ya todos se habían ido y sólo quedaban los adultos. —Creo que debo de irme. —dije para ponerme de pie. Aunque me hubiera hecho daño, siempre me hubiera curado rápido. Era mejor no estar cerca de ellos.

—Puedes quedarte a comer. Además los chicos necesitan a alguien que conozca el bosque para poder realizar una investigación. —dijo para luego salir del salón. Era sorprendente. Aún con la máscara en su boca se entendía muy bien lo que quería decir.

—Síguenos. —me dijo el otro adulto. Llevaba tiempos. O mejor dicho quizás nunca probé un desayuno hecho en casa. Siempre comía frutas o algo así. Cualquier cosa que me encontraba en el bosque. De todas formas todavía era de día, así que quedarme un rato más no sería ninguna molestia. Tanto para mí como para ellos.

 _"_ _Es el mejor desayuno que has probado"_ dijo la voz en mi mente. Sí claro, si no hiciera lo que hace podríamos comer bien. Se rio al escuchar eso, de seguro no le importara si no comía nada.

— ¿Y qué hacías en el bosque a esas horas? —preguntó un joven de cabello azabache y ojos negros como un cuervo.

—Eh… No recuerdo muy bien… Quizás me perdí… —dije en un susurro que esperaba que hayan escuchado porque no sabía que más responder a eso.

—Bueno no importa en todo caso. —dijo otro chico de cabello largo y ojos perla. ¿Ojos perla? Me recuerda a la primera chica que vi de todos ellos. La busque con la mirada y no se encontraba ahí.

—Entonces, ¿si nos ayudaras a que veamos unas partes del bosque? —cuestionó una chica de cabello rosado y ojos jade.

—Sí por supuesto. —dije mientras seguía comiendo, de algún modo tenía que agradecerles la comida. Porque de plano que había comido mucho. —Pero debo de irme antes de que anochezca… A mi casa… —dije comenzando a pensar en las posibles respuestas que podía dar si preguntaban algo de mi vida. Aunque no creo que mentir se me dé muy bien.

—Está bien. Entonces terminas de comer y vamos. Vamos a arreglar las cosas que tenemos que llevar. —dijo mientras todos le hacían caso. Vi con duda al que suponía que era el maestro de ellos. ¿Qué harían en un bosque como ese?

—Son ecologistas. Ven las diferentes zonas del país que tengan un vasto bosque. Y este es uno de ellos, así que para su investigación final decidieron tomar a este bosque para hacer un análisis de él. —Oh, se quedaran mucho tiempo supongo. _"Me preguntó qué pasaría si se acercan en la noche al bosque."_ Abrí los ojos como platos. No me había puesto a pensar en eso. — ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó. Sigo suponiendo que sí sabe quién soy.

—Nada. —dije para luego terminar de comer y levantarme de la mesa. —Gracias por la comida. —dije y luego salí afuera de la casa. Se respiraba un aire fresco. Realmente que amo las mañanas. Suspiré. —Un día definitivamente lo lograré. —dije en un susurro para mí mismo o eso creía.

— ¿Qué lograras un día? —preguntó alguien a la par mía. La volteé a ver y era la misma chica de la mañana. Era pequeña. Llevaba en sus manos un cuaderno y un bolígrafo y en su espalda una mochila.

—Muchas cosas. —le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no sé si me salió bien. Pero ella no le tomo importancia a eso y se quedó ahí a la par mía. Esperando a que bajaran los demás.

—Bien, te presentaremos a todos. Mi nombre es Iruka, y ellos según como están en la fila se llaman: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Rock Lee, Ten Ten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba y Shino. —dijo, bien se me quedaron los nombres. Aunque no creo que importe mucho eso. — ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? —Sí tengo nombre. Recuerdo que de todas las personas que conocí una de ellas era bastante buena, y me dio un nombre. Aunque no recuerdo su cara.

—Naruto. —dije sin pensarlo mucho. Ahora que mencionan nombres. Kelpie, ¿Tienes un nombre propio? Sólo recibí un ronquido como respuesta. Sería bueno conocer su nombre si tiene uno, o ponerle uno en todo caso.

Fuimos a distintos lugares, tomaban muestras de la vegetación, otros anotaban y Hinata, por alguna razón ella me llamaba la atención, pero ella dibujaba cada paisaje al que íbamos, y lo hacía muy bien siendo sincero. Me preguntaron algunas cosas, mi familia por ejemplo. Tenía las respuestas preparadas. Pero sigo pensando que ya saben quién soy. Bueno, ahora pienso que todos los saben.

—Entonces. —comenzó diciendo una chica pelirosa. —Sólo nos hace falta ver el lago por este día. —Esperen, dijo ¿el lago? Porque tiene que ser ahí, y a estas horas. Ya va a anochecer.

—No… No creen que sea mejor que vayan hasta mañana. —dije queriendo persuadirlos. Lo cual no funciono y ahora estábamos caminando dirigiéndonos al lago. Maldita sea, ¿por qué el sol se está escondiendo más rápido de lo usual? _"Ya llega mi momento."_ Qué no. Rayos. Llegamos y otra vez volvieron a hacer lo mismo que hacían en todo lugar, dibujarlo, recoger vegetación, también del agua recogían muestras. ¿En serio era tan importante todo eso? _"Ya puedo ver a través de ti. Queda poco tiempo para la noche."_ Recordaba en mi mente a cada momento. Los miraba desesperado, y también miraba al cielo de esa forma. ¿En serio tenían idea de quién era? O era imaginación mía. Quizás fue eso.

—Kakashi-sensei debería de venir pronto. —dijo alguien de pronto quitando el silencio que se había creado. —Dijo que vendría cuando el sol estuviera a punto de esconderse. —volvió a decir la persona que me parecía que era bastante inteligente, quizás algo holgazan, o mucho.

—Sí, dijo que traería a otra persona. —Maldita sea, otra más. Es la primera vez que me desespero tanto, y algo, El Kelpie, me impide moverme, ya está tomando mi cuerpo y aún no es la maldita noche. Su risa macabra me quebraba por dentro.

— ¿Qué tal les va? —dijo Kakashi llegando de pronto. Sorprendentemente iba de árbol en árbol, y como habían dicho, iba con otra persona más.

—Bien, casi se hace de noche. —respondió uno de ellos, como que en todo el día lo único que esperaban era que fuera de noche, definitivamente algo se traían entre manos. _"Entonces los acabaré solamente se haga de noche."_ Dijo con odio puro. Como ya dije, creo que algo le debió de haber pasado en algún momento. ¿Quién sabe cuántos años tenga de "vida"?

 **Pov narrador.**

Los ojos de Naruto se comenzaron a tornar rojos, aún estaba consciente pero ya no controlaba su cuerpo. El Kelpie tenía sed de sangre, de toda la sangre que se encontraba ahí. No podría olvidar lo malvado que eran los humanos. Siempre tildaban a todos de malos excepto a ellos mismos que eran la maldad pura. Quería venganza, por aquel que lo trató como un esclavo. Por aquel que no le dio libertad. Y también por querer asesinar a ese niño que era su depósito. Él pensaba simplemente permanecer en él y dormir. Pasar una vida durmiendo y descansando. Ese era su único plan. Pero las personas se dieron cuenta que en el niño habitaba un Kelpie. ¿Dónde rayos estaban aquellos humanos buenos de los que le hablaron una vez? En su maldita vida no los había visto. ¿Y qué si él tenía su espíritu? No era como que él fuera uno. Pero ellos no pensaban de esa manera. ¿Qué acaso no tenían cerebro? Pero ahora ya había estado tanto tiempo en el cuerpo de ese niño que no podía salir de él. Y si lo dejará, aunque no estuviera él ahí lo matarían. Si bien ese niño era un tonto y estúpido, no podía negar que era amable y alegre la mayoría del tiempo. Si no fuera porque él hacía que perdiera los estribos. Pero no, es que su sed de sangre nadie se la quitaría.

—Oye, cálmate viejo, que él no quiere nada de esto. —dijo la persona que acababa de llegar, mejor conocido como Killer Bee. Y por las personas que estaban ahí, como el poseedor del Hachibi. Sí, todos ellos realmente estaban buscando a Kelpies para liberar su alma de la venganza que se venía acumulando año tras año.

—Grrr… ¿Quién te crees para decirlo? —contestó y preguntó enojado, su cuerpo comenzaba a tener un manto rojo que lo protegía.

—Mi nombre es Killer Bee y el de adentro Hachibi es. —dijo canturreando, de una mala forma, pero lo hacía divertido. Había escuchado sobre él, era otro espíritu Kelpie de su generación. —Tú, Naruto hermano mío, pelea con tus fuerzas y habla con él. —decía mientras un manto lo cubría a él también. —Los protegeré a ellos por sí pasa algo. —dijo. Lo cual hizo que el Kelpie que poseía a Naruto se enojará más. Iba a intentar atacarlos pero algo lo detuvo y se quedó paralizado. Ahora él y Naruto se encontraban en una celda lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

—Él se llamaba Hachibi, ¿Tienes nombre? —preguntó solamente lo vio Naruto. Estaba sumergido en una sombra que más de espeluznante daba tristeza. El vacío que sentía cada vez que él poseía su cuerpo ahora lo veía. Nunca pensó que fuera así. Y si bien, tampoco le importó mucho, sólo quería seguir cometiendo su cometido.

—No te importa mi nombre. Ahora dime cómo rayos me puedes retener. —dijo gruñéndole con fuerza mientras lo iba a atacar. Pero el mismo vacío que rodeaba a Naruto lo detuvo y retrocedió su garra un poco.

— ¿Conociste a mis padres? —preguntó otra vez, realmente no prestaba mucha atención a las respuestas. Su mente todavía no era completamente suya, le costaba concentrarse. Pero debía de luchar. Luchar para sacar todo el odio que él tenía, era mejor llevarlo ambos que llevarlo sólo una persona.

—Sí. —dijo suavemente. Sí los recordaba, ¿por qué no lo haría? Fueron las únicas personas que lo trataron de lo mejor. Y él como les agradece, controlando a su hijo. Unas imágenes pasaron por la mente de Naruto, estaba recuperando su consciencia. Unas lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos al ver a sus padres. Sus padres le encargaron su vida al Kelpie en sus últimos momentos de vida.

—Oh, ¿Kurama? —dijo al escuchar cómo lo llamaba su padre a él. Se sorprendió mucho al notar que tenía un aspecto hasta adorable en esas imágenes. Pero después todo volvió a cambiar. Las imágenes regresaron muchos años en el pasado. Kurama estaba tranquilo en un bosque junto con otros Kelpies, no es que se estaban divirtiendo, su naturaleza no era así, incluso algunos hacían lo que ahora hacía Kurama, pero en un pasado él no entendía, no entendía el odio hacía los humanos. Hasta que una vez un mago lo secuestro. Lo obligo a trabajar como loco todos los días, incluso él, un espíritu, se cansó. Se cansaba de ese trato, su alma se cansaba y estaba harto de eso, por alguna razón no se podía escapar de ahí y por eso no lo había hecho. También lo obligaba a matar personas. Así que, ¿quién era el monstruo ahora? Y un día lo dejo libre. Pero la maldición cayó sobre él. Kurama ya estaba lleno de odio, de oscuridad, todo era negro según su vista. Y comenzó a atacar a los humanos. Veía la cara de ese tipo en todos. Hasta que conoció a Minato y Kushina. Pero sus ataques no terminaron. Hasta que un día que los fue a visitar se dio cuenta del accidente que pasaron, sí decidió cuidar a ese niño. Pero también decidió descansar dentro de ese niño. Pero quizás alguien vio cuando su espíritu entró en él y así fue como el infierno comenzó para ese niño. Al principio no era nada grave, pero cada vez las cosas se iban empeorando. Hasta que, ahí llego su paciencia y comenzó otra vez a atacar. ¿Qué los humanos eran buenos? Ni se molesten en decirlo porque él no lo cree así.

—Oye, pero yo soy humano. —dijo Naruto, la sombra que lo cubría ya no se encontraba, el vacío que sentía tampoco estaba en su interior. Ahora lo miraba de mejor forma. —Y tú eres mi compañero. —dijo alzando el pulgar.

—Tsk. —chasqueó él y lo dejo de controlar. Naruto volvió a su cuerpo. Todos lo miraban con una sonrisa de aprobación. Incluso uno de ellos estaba llorando diciendo que esa era la "Fuente de la juventud."

—Pero que hermoso final el de ustedes dos, ahora son compañeros hermano. —dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras le sonreía Killer Bee. Naruto se rio por lo que acababa de decir. Siempre sentía el odio de Kurama, sí, al fin se sabía su nombre. Curiosamente ahora estaba todo tranquilo y siguió estando así.

¿Los Kelpies son malos o son buenos? Se preguntó Naruto ese día. Supuso que habría de los dos tipos. Ahora tenían otra meta, sí los dos. Cuidar de las personas de ese pueblo, aunque ellos no lo supieran. Ese día ya se estaba despidiendo de todos, le dejaron esa casa como suya, además, los otros vivirían por un tiempo más ahí. También estudiaban, no solamente se dedicaban a quitar la oscuridad de ellos. Así que su investigación continuaba.

—Entonces, nos volveremos a ver. —le dijo la chica de ojos perla mientras le tendía la mano. Le gustaba hacer eso, saber que con sus amigos podría liberar el alma oscura de unos Kelpie.

—Sí. —dijo Naruto sonriente. Por primera vez Kurama lo ayudo en alto. _"Guárdate tus pensamiento imbécil, mejor preséntate bien e invítala a salir después."_ Dijo con una sonrisa menos espeluznante de las que acostumbraba. —Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. —dijo recordando que así lo habían llamado sus padres. —Ya sabes… Creo que es mejor una buena presentación. —dijo rascándose el cuello de vergüenza.

—Y el mío Hinata Hyuga. —contestó ella sonrojada.

Y esta es la historia de Uzumaki Naruto y el Kelpie en su interior. ¿Una rara combinación, verdad?

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **¿Quién es el monstruo? Jaja bueno, hace unos días ando con eso, así que me pareció una buena idea :) ¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que bueno y no los aburriera jeje**

 **Nenúfar-chan se despide :)**


End file.
